ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is the Codon Stream's DNA sample for an Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed planet, Arburia. 'Appearance' Cannonbolt is a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on its back, shoulders and the backs of his arms. He is mostly white with black on his upper half. Each hand of his posseses claws. He originally had sharp teeth, but in Alien Force, they are now human-like (hinting Arburian Pelarotas don't grow all their teeth until their teenage years). Cannonbolt wore the Omnitrix on his forehead in the original series and on his chest in Alien Force. Cannonbolt wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest in Ultimate Alien. 'Powers and Abilities' Cannonbolt's shell can withstand acids, lasers, lava and even a G-force drop from space without any harm to the inside of the ball. Cannonbolt can roll into a ball like an armadillo or pill bug to encase itself in this plating. There is enough space within the shell while rolled up to protect and transport other fairly big things. When in the form of a rolled-up ball, Cannonbolt can increase his rotational momentum and roll into enemies as an attack, as well as ricocheting himself off of surfaces. 'Weaknesses' Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling its direction if it picks up speed. Also, if Cannonbolt is on a sticky enough surface, he can't get up, as seen in Video Games. Ben 10, Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *Cannonbolt first appeared in The Big Tick, Cannonbolt couldn't figure out what powers he had, except for rolling around and decided Cannonbolt was useless. Later, he realised Cannonbolt can be powerful by defeating the Great One. *In Grudge Match, Cannonbolt battled Kevin 11. *In The Galactic Enforcers, Cannonbolt defeated Vulkanus. *In Camp Fear, Cannonbolt saved Gilbert. *In Back With a Vengeance, Cannonbolt appeared twice. *In Ben 10,000, Cannonbolt battled Vilgax. An alternate timeline Cannonbolt defeated Dr. Animo. *In A Change of Face, Cannonbolt defeated Charmcaster. *In Benwolf, Cannonbolt defeated the Yenaldooshi. *In Game Over, Cannonbolt battled Kenko's minions, accidently making Ishiyama lose a life in the process. *In Be Afraid of the Dark, Cannonbolt fell onto Earth from space with Max and Gwen. *In Don't Drink the Water, Cannonbolt battled Hex. *In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Cannonbolt battled a Sludgepuppy. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Cannonbolt appeared. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Cannonbolt broke into Azmuth's lab. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, an alternate timeline Cannonbolt saved Carl from Vilgax. *Cannonbolt returned to Alien Force in War of the Worlds: Part 1. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Cannonbolt defeated Ssserpent. *In Primus, Cannonbolt threw Vilgax into the Codon Stream. *Cannonbolt returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, Cannonbolt was seen on TV. *In Duped, Cannonbolt failed to battle Urian. *In Video Games, Cannonbolt was defeated by the Stalker. *In Too Hot To Handle, Cannonbolt goes Ultimate to get Pandor into the armor. *In Map of Infinity, Cannonbolt escapes a temple. *In Where the Magic Happens, Cannonbolt defeats some stone creatures. *In Perplexahedron, Cannonbolt battles Ultimate Aggregor, until he goes Ultimate. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Cannonbolt goes Ultimate to chase Sunder. *In The Big Story, Cannonbolt was used by Plant Ben to capture Jimmy. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Cannonbolt battled Clone Victor Validus. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Cannonbolt battled Dr. Animo twice before going Ultimate. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Cannonbolt saved Rex from Alpha and was shot from the Slam Cannon to obtain the Omega Nanite from Alpha's body. Ben 10 UltiVerse He will appear soon.The enhancements made to him with the Ultimatrix 2.0 are he has a more durable shell and more strength Ben 10: Matrix Universe He will appear in the show. His appearance is the same as Omniverse Cannonbolt. 'Appearances' 'Alternate Future' In an alternate timeline, Cannonbolt is nearly the same as the 10-year old version, but with a different color scheme for the legs, which sport a black pants-like design similar to the one for Four Arms. He also has longer claws. His eyes are closer to his shoulder armor and the Omnitrix symbol is higher up, being on the top of his head, rather than his forehead. 'Naming and Translations' 'Video Games' Ben 10: Protector of Earth Cannonbolt has the Dark Heroes and the DNA Force skin. Cannonbolt is needed for defeating the Snap Dragon. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Cannonbolt replaces Alien X, but he is replaced by Upchuck in the DS version. Punch Time Explosion XL Is One of aliens Used by 10-Year old Ben. 'Trivia' *Cannonbolt is one of the five aliens to appear in all three series. The other four are Upchuck, Way Big, Diamondhead and Ghostfreak. *Cannonbolt was supposed to be one of the original ten aliens in the Ben 10'' series, but was later replaced by Diamondhead. *Cannonbolt's weaknesses are that he can roll much faster than he can walk and he is so heavy that he tends to fall down a lot and a sticky adhesive can render Cannonbolt defenseless. *In the original series, Cannonbolt could not walk that far, but in Ultimate Alien, he is shown to walk faster and for longer distances but still relies on his ball form. *In the episode The Big Tick, it was revealed that Cannonbolt's home planet (where the rest of his species live) has been destroyed by The Great One a week prior to the events of the aforementioned episode. *Cannonbolt was the first additional alien in the original series and Alien Force. *Cannonbolt's first appearance was an accidental transformation. *Cannonbolt was the first alien Carl saw in the original series (in an alternate timeline only). *Cannonbolt is similar to Samus Aran's Morph Ball ability from the Metroid games. *Cannonbolt is the first alien from the original series to have an Ultimate form, the second is Wildmutt,the third is Way Big. *Once, the Cartoon Network Ben 10: Ultimate Alien description of Cannonbolt had his original series appearance. *While rolling in The Transmogrification of Eunice he was able to turn ultimate. Possibly using his arms while he was rolling, or he else would not have been able to touch the Ultimatrix. *Cannonbolt's shell was orignally going to be green. *In the original series Cannonbolt has yellow eyes and his Omnitrix symbol is on the top of his forehead, but in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien he has got green eyes and his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol is on his belly. *Cannonbolt has been used by almost all the Bens (10, 15, 16, 30 and 42 years) and also by Gwen in Ben's body, also has a Sumo version and is one of those with an Ultimate Version. *In the original Ben 10 series, Cannonbolt's transformation shows Ben becoming bloated, then the initial transformation takes place. Category:Aliens Category:White Aliens Category:Yellow Aliens Category:Big Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Strength Aliens